Goode Academy
by Waterbird72
Summary: Percy is the new kid at Goode Academy, but soon becomes Mr. Popular. Annabeth is easily the smartest girl in school and super pretty, but refuses to be acknowledged as 'popular'. What happens when life throws them together over and over again? Annabeth's POV. Rated T cuz that's just how it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

The Testing was always fun to watch. The boy being Tested in front of me right now had messy raven black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. The eyes gave away his parentage, but the viewers weren't allowed to comment so I kept my mouth shut. Goode Academy was no ordinary boarding school. All the kids here were demigods, sons and daughters of the Greek gods. Each god or goddess had their own hall. As the head of the Athena Hall, it was my duty to be present at every Testing. To my right sat Luke, head of the Hermes Hall, and on my left was Thalia, head of the Zeus Hall.

Al of the heads were arranged in a semicircle around the Testing area. We sat behind tall podiums. Perseus Jackson, or Percy as he prefered to be called, was down to two gods. Poseidon or Athena. I knew he was a descendant of Poseidon. A beautiful black pegasus was brought in. The horse, Blackjack, whinnied and Percy stumbled backwards. "Did-did you just speak to me?" he asked the horse.

Blackjack whinnied again and this time Percy nodded and said, "Yeah. I can hear you in my head. Why can I hear you? Why do you have wings? Nothing makes sense here. This place is crazy." He turned to us, expecting an answer. I normally gave new students the tour with the head of the new kid's Hall. Since we didn't have a head for the Poseidon Hall, I was going to have to do this alone. Headmaster Chiron nodded his head towards me and I cleared my throat.

"Perseus Jackson. You have been claimed as a son of Poseidon. Please exit to your right and await further instruction. He still looked confused, but did as he was told. The other heads left the Testing room and went to get ready for dinner. I met Percy outside and motioned for him to follow me. "How old are you, Percy?" I asked.

"I'm 17," he answered. So he was the same age as me. I had to admit, seventeen was pretty old when it came to Goode Academy. Most kids found their way here by the time they were 13 at the most.

I started walking down the hall and turned right into the Dorm Hall. All the god's hall branched off of here. I began the tour here and said, "Welcome to Goode Academy. This is a boarding school for demigods. You're lucky you arrived a few days before term starts. Once school starts it's hard to join. Anyway, you're a son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Also the Earthshaker and creator of horses. That's why you can speak to horses. Right here is the Poseidon Hall. There's only one other person here. I'll introduce you later. So, this is Goode Academy. You most likely felt a pull towards us or something in your gut telling you come here. The wards we put up to repel monsters also attract demigods." Percy was looking at me like I was crazy.

I sighed and continued,"Have you ever had the urge to fight? Have you ever been able to read Greek without trying? You're a demigod. Half god, half mortal. Based on what we know so far, you should be able to breathe underwater, control water, be healed by water, and talk to horses. Got it? Good. Now let's continue our tour. If you come out over here, take the stairs down, and turn left at the end, you'll be in the cafeteria. If you continue straight down this hall, there is an exit. Once you leave, there are two other buildings where the classes are. In the right building, if you go up two flights of stairs, and make a right, you'll be in the Senior classes hall. That's where most of your classes will be. A few classes are mixed, so they will be in other parts of the school. At the end of all the class halls, another hallway goes left and ends with a door leading to the Courtyard. The Courtyard is the area between the dorm building and the classes buildings. I think that's all for now. Your schedule will be sent to your room and your sibling will help you through anything else you need. Let's go introduce you to your half-sibling." I turned around and entered the Poseidon Hall. I knocked on the first door on the left. It opened a crack before the door swung wide open and the tiny 11 year old jumped into my arms. It took a step back and hugged her back.

She jumped out of my arms and peered behind me where Percy stood quietly and said, "Annabeth! Where have you been? You promised me you would come hang out with me last week! Who's this? Oh my gods! You finally got a boyfriend! This is so exciting! I knew you would have to accept a date sometime."

"Woah there. Slow down Livvy. This is not my boyfriend. This is Percy. He's also a child of Poseidon. Percy, this is Sylvia. She came to us 2 years ago, running from a monster. She can tell you the rest." I saw Livvy study Percy before jumping up to greet him the same way she had me. I laughed quietly at Percy's startled awkwardly patted her on the back and put her back on the ground. Livvy was tiny and looked like she could use an all-you-can-eat buffet, but she was full of energy and super cute. She had sea green eyes like Percy, but her hair was the color of chestnut.

Livvy stuck her hand out and said, "Good to meet you. I'm Sylvia, but I like to be called Livvy or Liv. You can have the room across from me. You're closer to me now, so don't be scared if you feel someone crawl into your bed. I used to that with Annabeth when I had a nightmare. I think we're going to be good friends, but know that if you do anything to hurt Annabeth, you can expect seven time worse from me. Got it?" I hid my smile as Percy's eyes widened and he gingerly took her hand. Livvy was super sweet, but she could be really scary sometimes.

"Hey Livvy," I said. "It's about time for dinner, but I'll come hang out with you afterwards, 'kay?" She nodded and slipped back into her room. Percy went into his room and I went to mine. All the dorms had two beds and my roommate, Cassidy, was sitting on her bed and looking very impatient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo there! This is my first story and I'm not really sure how this website works, but I like writing and so I wrote you another chapter. BTW, if you haven't figured it out already, this is an AU. I only do AU's, just so you know. Please review. Like I said, I'm totally new to this and reviews mean the world to me. I completely forgot last chapter to do the disclaimer. Sorry Rick Riordan. Anyway (clears throat). Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Anything from the books belongs to him.**

Chapter 2:

"Sit down and spill," she said as soon as I sat on my bed.. The walls were painted a pretty cream and Cassidy's side was full of paintings. The walls on my side of the room were covered with drawing of building. I wanted to be an architect when I graduated. Cass wanted to be an artist. I told Cass all about Percy. Then I went to go shower and change out of the school uniform. I put on an orange t-shirt and denim shorts. Cass tied my blonde hair into a ponytail and we went down to the cafeteria for dinner.

Thalia, Piper, and Hazel were already at our table. Cass had her own friends and went to go sit with them. I got my food, tossed and offering into the fire at the end of the line, and went to sit with my friends. "Where's Silena?" I asked Piper. Piper and Silena were roommates in the Aphrodite Hall.

"She said she had something to tell Beckendorf, although I'm not sure how much talking they're really doing," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis. Thalia and I laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Thalia? I think it was you we saw yesterday sneaking off to 'work on a project' with Nico," I said.

Thalia groaned and said, "I don't like him, for the tenth time! Why in Hades would you ever even think that I would have a crush on him? We really did work on our project!"

"Of course you did, Thals. Because even though school hasn't started yet, you had a project to do," Silena said, sitting down with her tray. Thalia grunted and muttered something under her breath about Aphrodite girls. The rest of lunch went pretty much like that. All of us making fun of Silena and Thalia. After dinner, I kept my promise and went to go hang out with Livvy.

She opened the door and I stepped inside. Being in her room always took my breath away. Her room was painted a sea green with waves of dark and light blue. A giant aquarium sat in the corner of her room, a gift from Poseidon. There was only one bed in the room, due to the fact that Poseidon didn't have very many kids. There were two columns in her room. Livvy was one of the few people at Goode who had a balcony. From the balcony, you could see the entire courtyard and the classes buildings. Goode was a very pretty place, with everything you might ever need so you didn't have to leave campus. Past the buildings, there was a mini-stripmall. There was a cafe, a few clothing stores, a media store, a movie theater, and a bookstore. Goode also had an archive filled with old documents and pictures.

Anyway, Livvy pulled me onto her bed and made me sit. She pulled over a small stool and sat down in front of me. "Will you please braid my hair? You know, the way you make it super pretty." she asked. I did as she wanted and tied it off with a green bow. "Thank you! Now it's time for me to do your hair! I let you do mine, you have to let me do yours."

I knew there was a catch, but I sat on the stool anyway and let her get to work. When she was done, she pinned it up with a bobby pin and told me to look in the mirror. I had to say, Livvy was amazing. She'd braided up part of it and left the rest of my blonde curls hanging. We spent the rest of our time talking and eating stolen chips. I could tell Livvy was excited to finally take regular classes at Goode. Goode only covered middle and high school, so Livvy had a tutor for the two years that she was here. Too soon, it was 11:25. Curfew was at 11:30. I ran out of her room and bumped into, you guessed it, Percy. I apologized and ran off to my dorm. I changed into my pajamas and fell into bed at exactly 11:30.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing those of you who did. I'm so glad you liked it. I will be including almost all the other demigods in this fanfic, so don't worry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Who knew how fast someone could get so popular? Within a week of his arrival at Goode, Percy was easily the most popular guy, replacing Jason. Only, Jason wasn't mad, instead the two were best buddies. Percy and I weren't exactly enemies. We still nodded to each other in the hallways and occasionally did some small talk when we had to, but other than that, I saw little to nothing of the boy I'd introduced to Goode. Today was the first day of school. Students usually arrived here at two weeks early, like I did.

I looked down at my schedule, even though I didn't need to. I'd had it totally memorized for the past three days. Like any Athena kid, I loved to learn. My first class was Home Ec. with Mrs. Meyers in room 405. I sped up and entered the class, happy to see Katie already there. Katie was from the Demeter Hall and she usually arrived the night before the first day, so there was no way of seeing her early. Katie waved me over and we discussed our summers. As usual, I spent mine at my apartment in the city. Katie, though, had chosen to go to another camp in California. It was a camp for gardening lovers like Katie. Katie had gotten so tan over the summer, I barely recognized her.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Meyers had decided to torture us and give us assigned seating. On the other hand, it wasn't so bad, because I was sitting near Katie. In between us was Percy. As I'd expected, he arrived just before the bell rang, his hair all over the place. "Would it kill you to comb your hair?" I whispered. He just smirked and faced forward. His uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and black pants, was rumpled. My uniform, a white shirt and black skirt, was neatly pressed. Mrs. Meyers entered the room and the conversations died down.

"Happy first day of school! Welcome to Home Economics. I'm Mrs. Meyers. I'm not going to go into the history of my life, because I'm pretty sure it's not going to help you in anyway possible. So, to start of the school year, we're going to do a project. Yes, you may have heard about this from the students who graduated last year. In case you don't know what I'm talking about, we are going to be doing the Baby Project. You are all sitting boy girl boy girl. Boys, your partner is the one on your right." Mrs. Meyers said. I groaned internally. Great, now I'm stuck taking care of a baby with Percy. Katie was holding her head, when I noticed that she was partnered with Travis. Hazel and Frank, who were dating, were together.

"This is not a real baby, but you are to treat it like one. If it does not get fed properly it will die. The babies do cry and are programmed to act and look as real babies do. When you get your baby, pick it up and look directly into its eyes so it can identify you has the parents. Girls first. We have designed the babies to look as though they have your genes. Some of you will be receiving twins. you will take care of the baby until Halloween. The day before the Halloween Bash, the babies are to be returned to me. This will be half of your grade this year. There will be a card on top of the blanket. If it is pink, it's a girl. Blue is for boys. Write down the name of the baby on the card and give it to me. Then have each parent look at the baby directly in the eyes and say it's name. Hazel, will you please come pass out the baskets,"she finished.

Hazel picked up the baskets behind Mrs. Meyers' desk and started handing them out. She gave me an apologetic smile when she gave us our basket. Written on the card were the names, Percy and Annabeth. The card was pink. "So what should we name her?" I asked Percy.

"Let's name her Percy," he replied.

"What? Be serious," I said.

"I am being serious. We could name her Persephone and call her Percy for short," he responded. I had to admit, it was a pretty smart idea if you wanted to really name a girl Percy, but I wasn't going to let that happen. The last thing needed was a baby girl named after him.

I shook my head and said, "You're such a Seaweed Brain. Hey, I kind of like that. I'm going to call you Seaweed Brain from now on. Anyway, I think we should name her Alina." Percy shook his head. We did rock-paper-scissors and I won, so Alina it was. After turning on the switch on her back, I held up Alina and looked directly into her eyes and said her name. Percy did the same and Alina cooed. She had blonde hair and sea green eyes. I turned to Percy and said, "Ok. How about I take care of her today and we trade off everyday?" He nodded his agreement and took Alina from him.

Mrs. Meyers allowed us to play with our babies for the rest of the period. Hazel and Frank had gotten twins and Katie and Travis had a boy. Hazel named her twins Lucy and Logan. Travis, who we all knew had a crush on Katie, had let her pick the name. She named the boy Sage after the plant. Once the bell rang, I put Alina in her basket and carried her to my next class, Math.

Ms. Dodds was standing at the door when I arrived. She had a pinchy looking face for lack of a better description. In class, we simply just went over class procedures and what we would be learning throughout the year. The same happened in all my other classes. My schedule was:

Home -405

-417

-403

-102,Auditorium

Lunch

Language -413

-408

P.E.-Coach Larson-Courtyard

Out of all of them, my most favorite were Greek and P.E.. The only problem was, in every class, I was partners with Percy. The only classes I didn't have with him were Math, Science, and L.A.. In Drama, Mrs. Linfer made us partners to study Shakespeare. paired us up to study a Greek god or goddess. Coach Larson made us partners to work on sword fighting skills. The good thing was, I had most of my friends with me in my classes. The teachers said that they paired us up like that so we would be able to work on our projects and take care of the babies.

Percy and I were still friends, so it wasn't the worst, but I really would have appreciated someone who actually cared about their grades. The day flew by and before I knew it, I was in bed and turning out the lights from an exhausting day of working for both me and Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy since school started, but here's another chapter for you. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan sadly.**

Chapter 4:

Why must life be so cruel? It was Percy's turn to take care of Alina, so I was mostly free until he came up to me in the hallway and asked me to change her. I sighed. Oh Percy. I forced him to watch me change her so that he would know how to and told him that I would no longer change her for him.

Then later, at lunch, Thalia and Silena were no where to be found, so it was just me, Katie, Piper and Hazel. I hated having only part of our group, especially when Drew and her gang came around. They always enjoyed coming to our table and making fun of us. Yeah sure, we weren't the most popular. So maybe we liked to stay within our group and just hang out between the six of least we had friends, unlike Drew, who only had followers she convinced to be with her using charmspeak.

P.E. was probably the only highlight of the day. We worked on our sword fighting, which Percy was getting better at, but still nowhere as good as me. I don't mean to brag or anything, but when you pin someone to the ground in less than a minute, you kind of have to take pride.

I sat in my room and waited for Percy to arrive so we could work on our Greek project. As usual, he arrived 15 minutes late. I had my laptop on the floor in front of me and had already taken down some notes on our assigned god/goddess. We had gotten Poseidon, a.k.a. Percy's dad. We had a week to finish this research project and we were already almost done due to the fact that Percy somehow knew everything about his dad.

"What?" he asked when I looked at him strangely after he answered all the questions without looking up a single one of them. "I can do research. Just only on topics that I like." I shook my head and decided to clean up. It was almost curfew and even Percy didn't want to get caught in the hallway after lights out.

A week later, I had established a basic routine. Get or give Alina to Percy, go to classes, come back to dorm room, do homework, shower, eat dinner, hang out with group of Livvy, then bed. On my way to P.E., I thought about how in almost 8 months, I would be graduating from Goode. I've pretty much lived a Goode or camp my entire life. As I was thinking about this, I bumped into someone and almost fell. "Sorry," said the person in a familiar voice. I looked up. It was Luke. We dated for a few months last year before I broke up with him right before summer. We were still friends. I just didn't think we were a good couple.

Luke extended his hand to me and I took it. "It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going," I said and then hurried off to class. I changed quickly into my gym clothes and hurried out onto the field. I picked up a sword from the weapons wall and adjusted my grip to better hold it. I prefered my dagger, which had been a gift from Luke, but personal weapons training would come later in the year.

Coach Larson told us to simply stretch while we waited for everyone to arrive. I was on the ground in a split, stretching my arms and legs when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped up and spun around to find Coach Larson standing there. "Miss Chase, could you please see me after class today?" he said and then walked away from me. What could he want? I hadn't done anything to get in trouble.

After 5 minutes of stretching, Coach told us to find our partners. I found Percy and waited for Coach to tell us who would go first. Today we would be fighting for a grade. Percy and I were the two best fighters in our grade, which is why we were most likely paired together all the time. Coach called our names and I groaned internally. It wasn't that I disliked fighting, I just hated going first.

I stood in the circle arena and took my stance. Percy took his pose across from me. Coach blew his whistle and Percy dove for me, sword out. I was glad we were wearing armor, but sometimes it just made moving a lot slower. I ducked and rolled between his legs. He swung his sword aiming for my right arm, which I fought with, and I instantly parried his blow. By now Percy realized that I was only playing defense, trying to wear him out. We circled for a bit before he lunged again. That was a problem with being a child of the Big 3, you just couldn't sit still. I blocked his move again and he lashed out, hitting my knee.

My left leg buckled, but I still kept control. I brought my sword behind both his knees and he fell to the ground. We both stood and he lunged for me again, this time aiming for my neck to deliver a killing bow. I saw his mistake right there. He had placed all of his weight on his left leg. The one I knew he was weakest with. I ducked his blow and simply pressed my sword to his left leg.

He fell and slid into a pool of mud from last night's rain. I placed the edge of my sword over his chest to signal the end of the match. I reached out my hand to help him up. He took it and pulled me down on top of him. I laughed and pushed myself off. We were both covered in mud. Percy was laughing too. Our eyes met and for a second, I thought I felt something for him. _No, Annabeth. You don't like him._ Yet, another part of my brain told me to get closer to him.

Coach blew his whistle and called the next group. Percy and I ran to the locker rooms to get changed. I changed out of my muddy P.E. clothes, showered, and put on a t-shirt and shorts. By the time I got out, everyone else had finished and were showering. I entered Coach Larson's office to see Percy standing there, looking nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated in a bit. (not really) I've been soooo busy. So I wrote you a longer chapter to make up. A lot happens here, so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO**

Chapter 5:

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Coach told me to see him after class for something," Percy replied. Coach Larson walked in and sat down behind his desk.

"Mr. Jackson. Ms. Chase. So glad you could make it. Don't look so nervous. You're not in any trouble. The two of you are my best fighters. I was wondering if you would like to help me teach the younger kids during your free period. I'm correct to assume that starting tomorrow you will be allowed to give up one class to use as a free period?" Percy and I nodded. "Good. I was hoping you would agree. I expect both of you to be here tomorrow. Hopefully at the same time. Have a good afternoon you two." With that he turned to his computer, the signal for us to leave.

"Which class did you do for free period?" I asked, picking up Alina outside the office.

"I did Drama. Doesn't seem to be of much importance anyway." he said. I had done the same, thinking exactly the same way.

We headed to the dorm hall in silence and then went our separate ways. The next day, Friday, was perfect. I got a 105 on the Math test (which was to be expected), Percy actually managed to dissect to lung properly in Science, and it turned out, Livvy was in the P.E. class we were helping.

When I arrived in my gym clothes, Livvy tackled me. I patted her on the head and smiled. She scowled and told me that I wasn't her pet. We laughed. Percy arrived and saw us warming up and decided to join us. I wasn't to keen on Percy was me stretch, but that's just what it was. The 6th graders were doing physical combat. Percy and I demonstrated good form and fighting techniques in slow motion, which takes more energy than regular fighting.

I got to watch Livvy fight another girl named Monica. Monica was a daughter of Ares, but Livvy had been training for an extra two years, so it was an even match. the fight went on for awhile until finally they decided to call it a draw. In Greek, we got a 102 on our project. In my P.E., we started with daggers (finally!). I walked down to dinner with my smile plastered on my face. As I was about to enter the cafeteria, I felt someone grab me.

I spun around. It was Luke. "Annabeth. Listen. I still have feelings for you. Please. Say you love me." He had me shoved against the wall. This wasn't the Luke I fell for, and certainly wasn't going to again. Luke had been so sweet. A few weeks later, though, he began getting very possessive. He refused to let me even talk to other guys. I hated that Luke and I hated this one. I brought my knee up and hit him in his privates. He growled and wrapped a hand around my throat, choking me. "If I can't have you, no one will. You think I don't know what's going on between you and Percy? I can see it in his eyes. He wants you just as much as I do." My vision was starting to blur, but there was nothing I could do against Luke's vise grip.

I kicked him over and over while trying to come up with a plan. Just as I was about to black out, Percy and Thalia came running down the hall. "Hey! Let go of her you jerk!" he yelled. Percy punched Luke in the face and he let go of my neck. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Thalia caught me before I could hit my head on the tile. When I finally managed to catch my breath, I saw that Percy had handed over a beaten up Luke to Chiron who was told the situation. I tried to stand up and nearly collapsed again. Percy offered to let me lean on him, but remembering what Luke said, I opted to lean to Thalia.

My encounter with Luke had left me not hungry, but I didn't want to look like he had affected me too much, so I managed to swallow a few bites of my burger. My throat was still red and hurt like anything when I went to bed, but I still fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Running. I'm running. Percy is with me. We're in NYC. We're running through the streets. We're being chased. Something dangerous. We're heading towards Central Park. We're in Central Park. I've tripped. The thing has caught up with me. I'm being dragged away._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I check the time on the clock. 3:30. Cassidy's snoring a little so she most likely won't hear me. I put on a bathrobe and decide to head down to the kitchens. The school is hundreds of years old and has several secret passages. The only people who know about them are me and Livvy. I walk over to the statue of Athena that stands outside the Athena Hall and press her left big toe. The wall next to her slides open and I step inside quickly before it closes again. The passage is dark since the only light comes from a tiny window at the top and it's night. I pull out my flashlight and find my way down to the kitchens.

I find the window at the top that tells me another entrance is here. Searching the wall with my hands, I find the crack in the wall and lean against it. It opens and I step into the kitchens where all the food is made by the nymphs. Willow, a tree nymph, usually keeps a stack of sweets for us whenever we come down here. I find the plate by a bag of flour and then see Livvy munching on a brownie while sitting on the bag of flour. Livvy looked at me funny, like she was trying to figure something out. I sat down on the floor next to her and started eating a cookie.

"You had a bad dream, right?" Livvy asked. I gave her a funny look. "You're awfully quiet right now. Normally you would ask me why I was here. Right now, you're thinking about the dream," she answered to my unspoken question.

"Yeah. I had a bad dream. It's okay, though. You don't have to worry about me, sweetie. It's my job to worry about you. Now let's talk about why you're here so late. You need your rest if you're going to pass Monday's math test," I said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm probably going to fail. I think I liked having a tutor who worked just for me better than a teacher who has to teach 24 kids at the same time. Annabeth, do you think you could help me with my review? It's just a few problems, not much."

I nodded and she ran to get her work. I sat there alone in silence and tried to analyze my dream. I closed my eyes and brought back the images. Demigod dreams weren't normal mortal dreams. Sometimes they could be predictions of what would happen. It didn't make sense, though. Why would we be in NYC? We had everything we needed on campus. Unless… That was it! I brought up the images again and was sure I was right. For some reason, Percy and I would be in the city for winter break. I had nowhere to go in the city, but at least I knew I would be there.

Livvy came back slightly out of breath and handed me a sheet of paper. I took her pencil and demonstrated how to find the given percent of a number. I gave her a practice problem. As she scribbled messy numbers, I watched. Suddenly she looked up and said, "Do you like my brother?"

"Of course I do sweetie. We're good friends. Now what did you get for your answer?" More than anything, I wanted to avoid this topic, but Livvy, being as she was, continued on.

"Not like that, silly. You know what I mean. In _that_ way. I'm 12 years old. You can talk about that stuff in front of me now," she said nudging me with her elbow and wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed and said, "Did Percy put you up to this?" Immediately I knew what I'd done.

"You do like him!" Livvy hugged me. "Yay! We're going to be sister-in-laws!"

"Wait. What? Livvy, we're not getting married. We're not even dating."

"Yet. You never know what could happen. Especially with a little persuasion."

"Livvy! Come on. Look, do what you want, but whatever you do, don't let Silena. I'm afraid of what she'd do."

"I'll try. Not making any promises though." With that, she skipped out of the kitchens and slipped into the passage.

"Livvy! Ugh. I hate that girl so much right now. I need a brownie." I got a brownie, especially gooey the way I like it, and nibbled on it wondering how my life got so complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm moving and there's just so much to do. I'm going to try my best to update every week, but no promises. Y'all need to review more. In fact, I'm not updating again until I get 5 more reviews. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in any way Uncle Rick. I am female.**

* * *

The Halloween Bash was in a week and pretty much everyone had a date except for me and guess who. Yep. Percy Jackson. My life just _had_ to be a total cliché. The good part, though, was that it was almost time to give up Alina. I won't lie. I really did like Alina and taking care of her helped to get to know Percy better, but in all honesty, I was happy to leave the times of waking in the middle of the night to feed her.

Back to dates. I'm not one to complain about not having a date, but it's senior year and I figured I might as well have one. Even Drew managed to scrape up a date using her charmspeak. Luke was out of the equation of course. There was no way I was going to a dance who tried to kill me. That left Percy being the only one. I sighed and went back to my math homework.

_y = mx_ + _b  
_4 = (– 2/3)(–2) + _b  
_4 = 4/3 + _b  
_4 – 4/3 = _b  
_12/3 – 4/3 = _b  
b_ = 8/3

...so _y_ = ( – 2/3 ) _x_ + 8/3.

When I'd finished the problem, my head felt cleared. Ever since I was little, doing a math problem that had a clear answer always helped me think. The problem was super easy, but then again, we were still reviewing for the SAT. I checked my watch. Crap. I was late for dinner. I hurriedly threw on some clothes and ran down to the cafeteria. Pretty much everyone was already eating by the time I got there. I grabbed a tray, loaded it with food, gave my offering, and brought it over to my table.

I nearly dropped my tray in shock when I saw Percy sitting there looking very awkward. He stood up when I came and then immediately sat back down, turning a bright red. _What the Hades? Livvy was right! Wait, Annabeth. Don't jump to conclusions. You're just seeing what you want to see. No I'm not! I don't like him like that. Yes, you do, my daughter. I may not approve of it, but I must admit your feelings are there. Mom! Wait, don't go._ I wasn't expecting to hear Athena's voice in my head, but I didn't want her to go. We got to see our parents once a year, when they came for the Winter Dance to speak to us.

I slid into my usual spot and slowly ate my noodles, raising my eyebrows to Silena as if to say, "_What is he doing here?"_

"Annabeth darling. Percy here asked to see you and when we wouldn't say, he refused to leave until you came. Isn't that sweet?" she said, pinching his cheek.

Percy grimaced jokingly and turned to me saying, "Umm, Annabeth. I wanted to speak with you in private later, is that okay?" I told him yes and kept eating. After a few minutes, we all started noticing that he hadn't left yet.

"Do you need anything else?" Hazel asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just sitting here because, well, if I went back, Jason wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"Ah."

"So, Annabeth. Children of Athena are born from thoughts, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I was surprised to see he knew that.

"Well, in that case, why do you have a belly button?"

"I don't know. I just guess we do," I said while at the same time Silena went, "WAIT! How do you know Annabeth has a belly button?" I groaned internally before realizing she made a good point.

His face turned beet red and I almost felt sorry for him. "You see, I was just wondering about it when I saw you had one during the swimming unit in P.E. I wasn't trying to see if you had one, I just saw it."

"Ah yes. That wonderful unit where I nearly drowned and you insisted you carry me to the nurse's office because I'm such a terrible swimmer." I didn't want to ask why he was looking at me in the first place seeing as how embarrassed he was already.

After dinner, I stood in front of the Poseidon Hall and waited for Percy to get back from the cafeteria. He arrived pretty quickly, on time to be exact. I mock gasped, "Perseus Jackson is on time? What has this world come to?"

He stared at me, and when he realized I was joking, laughed. I smiled. "So what did you want to tell me?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Well, you see. The dance is on Friday. Well of course you know that. Umm, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go together? Since we're the only ones without a date? We could go as friends if you want."

"I think that'd be cool. So do you want to meet here on Friday."

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Bye." I turned around and went down to my room in the Athena Hall. Once I was safely on my bed, I squealed into my pillow and then smacked myself. Annabeth Chase doesn't squeal over boys.

"What are you so happy about?" came a voice behind me. I quickly sat up and spun around. Cass sat perched on the edge of her bed and stared at me.

"Oh. Nothing. Just got a 110 on the quiz."

"There was no quiz today. We have all the same teachers Annabeth."

"Oh, I know. I just found out my grade on a previous quiz. The one that got misentered and went in the gradebook as an 11."

"Okay. Sure. Goodnight Annabeth." She reached over and turned off her night lamp. I did the same and fell into a fitful sleep. It was the same dream again. We were in the city and running from something. I tripped and the something caught up with me. This time, I made sure to pay close attention to details. Time. Time was important. I found a screen and read the clock in the corner. 12:00. It would happen at noon. That was all the info I got before I was shaken awake by Cassidy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Update! Thx to those who reviewed, it really means a lot to know how you feel. Here's a chapter as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I ain't no Riordan.**

The morning of the dance, I woke up feeling extremely refreshed. Cassidy had decided to have a sleepover in one of her friend's dorms and I was free of her quiet snoring. Honestly, I almost missed it. Nah. Nothing compared to waking up after a good sleep. As usual, seniors had the day off. It was custom for the seniors to have a free day whenever there was a dance. It was also a day for those who were failing a class to catch up. That gave pretty much everyone an incentive to do their work.

Since it was our day off, uniforms weren't required. I showered, put on a grey tank top and shorts, and strolled walked down to the cafeteria. I loaded a tray with pancakes, hashbrowns, and bacon and then went to our usual table. Hazel and Thalia were already there. Hazel looked up and put down her fork as I sat down and Thalia shoved a muffin in her mouth. "So Hazel, has Frank asked you to the dance yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. Yesterday in fact. He's super nice and I can't wait for tonight," she said shyly. "What about you Thalia? Has anyone asked you?" she asked, directing the attention away from her.

"Huh. Oh umm…" Thalia mumbled something I didn't understand.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said Nico asked me this morning," she admitted grumply. I hugged her. My goth friend with lightning blue streaks in her hair finally had a date. Finally. Our entire group had been waiting for this moment. Hazel squealed.

"Annabeth, are you going with someone?" Silena asked, sitting down.

"Oh. Me and Percy are going as just friends."

"Really? I heard different from a certain someone."

I groaned. I was going to kill Livvy. "That little twerp. I'm going to strangle her."

"Please don't do that Annie. She's a very good source of information."

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie."

"Fine then, Anniebeth," Thalia said. I facepalmed. "Don't do that dear. You'll hurt your face." I groaned and smacked her.

The day went by pretty quickly. I picked up Alina from Percy's dorm and we went to go drop her off to Mrs. Meyers. She gave her a quick once over and checked us off. I had lunch with my friends and then went to get ready for the dance. Usually by ready, I meant stand awkwardly while Silena fussed over everyone, trying to make us perfect.

This year, though, it was different. It was senior year and we all decided to go really elaborate with our costumes. Silena went as prom queen, (Beckendorf was going as prom king), Thalia decided on a witch (how original), and Piper chose to be Anna from Frozen (Jason was going to be Kristoff). Hazel wanted to be a giant Hershey's Kiss and Katie picked out a daisy outfit. I wasn't sure what to go as, so I let the girls surprise me.

They blindfolded me and attacked me with makeup and clothes. When I opened my eyes, they spun me around so I faced the mirror. I was Athena. My blonde hair was curled perfectly and it was partly pulled back. There was a ring/crown made of olive branches around my head. I wore a white chiffon with a swirling gold pattern on it. My makeup was done in a way that brought out my intelligent grey eyes. Silena was an artist, I had to give her that much.

We headed out of Silena and Piper's dorm and went our separate ways to meet our guys. I entered the Poseidon Hall and knocked on Percy's door. When no one answered, I knocked on Livvy's door. It swung open and I saw Percy perched on Livvy's bed. "Annabeth! You came just in time! You look amazing! Anyway, Percy is no help in choosing what to wear, so I need you to help me." she said, yanking me inside.

I chose a mermaid costume for her and did my best with her makeup. When I was done, Percy stood at the door and offered me his elbow. I took it and we walked down to the auditorium. The huge stage was transformed into a dance floor and there were already people there.

"So what are you tonight?" I asked him.

"I decided to go as Poseidon. As you saw, I'm not the best at picking outfits. I see you came as Athena," he replied.

"Yeah. I let the girls take over me."

"I can see that. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." I let him lead me onto the the dance floor. We quickly found our friends and formed a little dance circle. Luckily for us, all of my friends were dating Percy's friends. After an hour, I felt parched and told Percy I was going to get a drink. He came with me and we stood by the snack table, watching our friends in silence.

"I've never seen Nico look this, well, not depressed," Percy said.

"Ha. Yeah. Nico's having the same effect on Thalia. They look so anti-emo right now."

"They're starting a slow song. May I have this dance?" he asked, sweeping into a bow. I accepted his hand and we walked onto the stage. I put my hands on his shoulders and we swayed for a bit. I was about to point out how strange this was when a voice came over the speakers.

"This is boring guys! Let's start the party! It's karaoke time!" Jason yelled into the microphone.

Jason and Nico grabbed a mic and started doing karaoke to the song Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz.

"Do you want to do that?" Percy asked me.

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun." We got in line and soon found ourselves standing behind the mics. "So what song should we do?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Pick a random one?"

"Why not?" he said and pressed the option to let the machine choose. The song Riptide **(It's a real song)** came up and I almost burst out laughing at the irony. Riptide was the name of Percy's sword and nearly lost control of my laughter when I saw realization dawn on Percy. We sang the song and had a lot of fun doing it. We danced and teased each other. Percy was a lot of fun to be with. We had so much fun we did it again. This time the machine played Fever by Black Eyes. We did this song and then ran off the platform, trying to catch our breath. We were laughing hard and I realized I hadn't laughed like this in a while, ever since my encounter with Luke.

Percy gently took my elbow and led me off the stage and all the way outside the auditorium. We stood in the grass and felt the cool night breeze blow. I shivered and Percy wrapped his jacket around me. The music was faint out here, but I could tell they were playing I Don't Wanna Break by Christina Perri. I liked the song. The vocals weren't the best, but the climax was amazing.

"Annabeth," Percy said quietly.

"Yeah?" My question came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Annabeth. I don't know how to say this."

"Mm-hmm?" This time I found my voice and was happy to hear it filled with confidence.

"You are so not making this easy for me."

"When have I ever made things easy for you?"

"Alright, fine. I just, this is hard to express."

"So then don't say anything."

"Good idea." He cupped my chin and then gently kissed me. He would've pulled away if I hadn't wrapped my arms around his neck. Livvy was right. It was time to be clear. I pressed up against him and kissed him back. Percy immediately responded. His lips came crashing down on mine. We moved in sync as if we'd been doing this forever. We stood there for who knows how long, happily lost in our own world while the stars twinkled in the midnight sky.

**In case you wanted to know, here are the links to the songs listed in this chapter. I Don't Wanna Break: ** watch?v=ppYwHLeF5co **Break Your Heart: ** watch?v=Lr4qBNYJmV8 **Riptide: ** watch?v=iUI5uLysKaE **Fever: watch?v=iZZUY32iCzU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all. I'm sorry about not uploading for a while now. I've been busy working on my other story. Now that that's over, I can focus fully on this. It's not over yet. There's still one or two more cahpters left. Thanks for reading and as always, I don't own PJO.**

Two years after we'd graduated from Goode, I was celebrating my birthday alone. I'd gone to Stanford to study architecture and no one from Goode was nearby. All my college friends were busy. It was, after all, summer. Pretty much everyone was on vacation while I stayed in my apartment in California. Percy and I still kept in touch, but it was hard when he was so far away so I'd opted for a place near the sea. I pulled the tray out of the oven and stuck a fork in it. Cooked all the way through and still a little gooey. After slicing the brownies, I piled them high on a plate and put a candle in it. I quietly sang to myself and then blew out the candle, wishing out loud that I wouldn't have to celebrate alone.

I figured I was safe since no one else could hear my wish. Apparently someone heard it, because two seconds later, the doorbell rang. I put the tray down on the table and ran to open the door. I opened the door and gasped when I saw a man standing behind a huge bouquet of flowers.

I peered around the bouquet and saw it was Derek, the man who'd been in love with me for a few months. He was over it now and we were good friends. "Derek!" I screamed, tackling him. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow!"

"I wanted to surprise you. You know I'd never miss your birthday Bethie." I slapped him playfully for the nickname and invited him for some brownies. "Sorry Bethie, but I have some plans tonight. I can stay for an hour though."

We ate brownies and joked about everything. The brownies didn't taste as good as Willow's, but they were close. The plate had barely been touched when he had to leave. I was sad to see him go and I knew he would stay if I asked, but I wanted him to go have some guy time. We took care of each other since we both pretty much only had each other. My dad had died last month and it was hard to get over the sense of loss I had even though I wasn't very close to him. Derek was a demigod too, a son of Zeus and his mom had died when he was young. He never went to Goode, though. He stayed with his grandmother instead.

I curled up on the couch and held Fernando, my stuffed fish, close to me. Fernando, along with my actual pet fish Rainbow, had been a graduation present from Percy. He smelled like the sea and very much like lavender soap.

There was a quiet knock on the door. I slowly made my way over to the door and opened it. A young man stood there holding a small box of homemade brownies. I could already see the crusty outside and the gooey inside through the clear wrapping. The man's head was bent down and his dark hair covered his eyes. His head swung up when the door opened and I stood there in shock.

I dragged him inside and attacked him. In a good way. As soon as I tackled him, he nearly toppled back, but held me tightly. I took in a deep breath and sighed. Just like I remembered. Percy held me back tightly. He put down the box and then kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and we stood like that for several long minutes, exploring each other. His arms were stronger and his hair had grown a lot. He had a light stubble on his face. I finally broke away, gasping for air.

"Happy birthday Annie," he said.

"Don't call me Annie."

"Better than no Annie at all."

"I can't argue with that."

"How are you coping. I heard the news about your dad."

"I'm fine. We weren't very close anyway." He knew me well enough to know I was lying, but he let it slide.

"Fine then. At least you're not alone today. No one should be."

"Derek came to visit me today."

"I guess that's alright then. Well, I'm here to stay. I'm taking classes at Stanford now."

"That's amazing! What happened to Princeton?"

"It wasn't working out for me. I need you."

"Well, come have some brownies. I see you made me some too."

"No, I knew you would make yourself some. These are mine," he said. I grabbed the box from him and dumped the contents onto the platter. After Percy caught up with Rainbow, we ate brownies, joked around, caught up, and had pretty much the best night ever.


	9. Epilogue: Part 1

**Don't worry. There's still one more epilogue coming up.**

_Epilogue- one month later_

I pinned up my hair and tucked in one last strand. Finished. I left the apartment and found Percy waiting in front of his car. Right on time. That was so unlike Percy I burst out laughing.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asked.

"Nothing. You were perfectly on time," I replied, controlling my laughter. He pouted and then opened the passenger door for me. He wore a sea green tux that complimented my glittery gray dress. It wasn't my usual style, but Silena could get pretty scary sometimes. We were told to wear our demigod colors, because the theme of the reunion was Prom.

We arrived at the banquet hall a little after 7 with all the traffic. Everyone was already there and we found our friends on the dancing floor, busting out their moves. Hazel had officially become a Zhang a year ago which was the last time we saw each other. Jason and Piper were scheduled to get married in 2 weeks and Katie was engaged to Travis. Silena had married Beckendorf only a few months out of high school. Pretty much everyone knew Thalia had married Nico about 5 months out of high school, but she refused to admit it for two months. Leo and Calypso were still dating, but everyone knew Leo was waiting for the right moment.

I was the only one, again, who didn't have a husband or fiance, just like senior year when I didn't have a date for the Halloween dance. I didn't really mind, though. It's so much easier to focus on my studies.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying when Percy tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Annabeth. Do you want to walk outside with me? I could use a bit of fresh air," he asked.

"Sure. In a bit, though. They're announcing the awards now." He shrugged and stood next to me. First were the normal awards. Jason got the awards for most successful. Being a well known owner of most of the major airlines and running a lot of the electric companies, I wasn't surprised. Travis won for most immature. Frank somehow won for best male hair. Piper won for best female hair. Then was couple awards. Frank and Hazel won for sweetest couple. Silena and Beckedorf won for cutest couple.

"And now for our OTP!" yelled Opal, daughter of Aphrodite. "This is the couple that was meant to be. They are our Prom King and Queen this year. The winners are Percy and Annabeth!" I was shocked. Us? We weren't even married. Prom Queen. Piper used her charmspeak and somehow I found the ability to walk onto the stage and accept my tiara. Of course, we had to do the first slow dance of the night.

After the dance, Percy nodded towards the door and we walked outside. The night was cool. We walked to the top one of the grassy hills and sat down on the bench at the top. we could see Leo and Calypso sitting at another. Calypso wasn't a daughter of any of the gods, but she was a child of a Titan so she was allowed at Goode. Percy took my hand and led me down the other side of the hill towards the beach by the lake. I saw Leo get down on one knee and hand something to Calypso. She screamed and tackled him. They rolled down the hill and out of sight.

"Well at least someone will be controlling Leo now," Percy muttered.

"I heard that!" Leo yelled but was quickly shut up. Percy handed me his crown and asked me to put it near the bottom of the hill. I placed my tiara next to his and when I turned around, Percy was on one knee and next to him written in the sand was, "Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring with a turquoise gem. "Yes," I managed to squeak out. He put the ring on my finger. Suddenly, the waves from the lake came up and engulfed the words. When they pulled away, written in the sand was, "Of course, son. I would love to."

"Dad! Come on! Do you have to embarrass me now!" Percy yelled at the sky. A man in Bermuda shorts appeared and said, "Of course I do. I rarely get to let you have a normal life. In fact, I won't be able to make it to your wedding, so I'll tell Annabeth all your embarrassing childhood stories now. Like the time you 'saved' the fish from drowning?" Percy groaned.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked me. It might have been a bit awkward, but I kissed him then and there. It was pretty awesome.


	10. Epilogue Part 2

**SO here we are. I'm finally done with my first ever published Percabeth fanfic. The ending sucks socks, but whatever.**

**Here you go.**

_One year later:_

"Percy! Go get the door! I'll take care of Jayden!" I yelled.

"Percy!" I heard from downstairs. I carried a sleeping Jayden down to meet Livvy. "Where's my goddaughter?" Livvy demanded. I handed Jayden to her. "She's so cute," she whispered. Livvy was 15 and was turning 16 in a week. I was so tired from taking care of a 2 month old baby, but I had enough in me to throw Livvy a proper sweet sixteen. Percy and I had both graduated early and Percy owned most of the major sea industries. I was the CEO of a major architecture company.

_Two years later:_

I hung up the phone and ran back to the bathroom. I checked it and then bit back a squeak. Percy had yet to arrive from work and I wasn't sure how he'd take the news. When the door opened, I ran downstairs and handed him a plate of blue pancakes drenched in syrup.

"Thank you. What's up?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything Annie."

"I'm pregnant again." Percy's reaction: _

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Thank god! I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"I'm always happy to have another little Annie running around." I smacked him and then went to make myself some food.

_25 years later:_

"I'm here Mom!" Jayden called. I was only in my mid-forties, but I already had a granddaughter. Jayden handed me Lucy. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, they were just like Percy's. Jayden had grey eyes and dark hair. Somehow, Percy and I managed to have 9 children. In order they were Jayden, Weston, twins Penelope & Persephone, George, Fred, Diana, Marcus, and Alina after the baby robot from high school.

Everyone was around dining table and I smiled at my huge family thinking about how it was the Testing that had started all of this. Funny. I was reading a book called The Testing. I smiled as Percy wrapped his arm around me and I knew we were going to fine no matter what happened.

**And no matter what, always remember. Bob says hello.**


End file.
